LASOS DE AMISTAD
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: EN UNA MAÑANA TRANQUILA MERIDA ENCANTAR A UNA GARGOLA HERIDA Y LA AYDA EN ESE MOMENTO SE INISIA R AUN LASO DE AMISTAR ENTRE ELLAS DOS Y SU FAMILIA QUE MAS SUSEDERA
1. Chapter 1

_hola a todos este capitulo es el inicio de una historia que are de ai seguirá su continuación con mas personajes _

_los personajes de valiente no me pertenecen el Nico personaje que me pertenese es OPALO HOPE que es un personaje de mi creación los dejo y empecemos _

**_lasos de amistad_**

**capitulo 1: Asiendo amigos**

Ya abia pasado 4 meses desde que Mérida trato de cambiar su destino y convertir a su madre y hermanos en osos de ese entonces Mérida tenia una libertar que siempre quiso pero abia algo que ello no tenia y quería es tener amigos bueno su leal caballo angus es su único amigo pero anhelaba tener mas amigos que la trataran como a cualquier otra persona y no por conveniencia por ser la princesa.

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera y una joven de rizados cabellos rojo como el fuego se encuentra cabalgado por el bosque mientras practicaba su arquería cuando se interno mas al bosque empezó a escullar unos ruidos muy extraños y se propuso a investigar que es lo que asia esos ruidos.

Mérida: que esos ruidos tan extraños tu que crees angus- en ese momento angus mueve su cabeza en señal de no saber en ese momento ben una sombra que asustan a los 2- angis tranquilo no pasa nada calmate- en ese momento Mérida

erida baja de angus y se dirige a averiguar que es esa sombra tan extraña pero ya estaba preparada con su arco y flecha, cuando Mérida se acerco lo suficiente se encontró con una sorpresa era una criatura alada humanoide pero con unos rasgos felinos pero merida noto que estaba herida y noto que no paresia peligrosa y decidió ayudarla

Mérida: hola no te preocupes no te are daño – acercándose con cuidado para no espantarla la criatura solo seguía sus movimientos ella tenia una expresión de agresividad indicando a Mérida que no se acercara pero de repente relajo su expresión al notar que no la dañaría, cando Mérida estuvo lo suficiente cerca noto que tenia una de sus alas lastimadas además de unas cantas heridas en su cuerpo pero algo llamo su atención fue un collar que tenia una gema muy hermosa en forma de corazón que estaba incrustado en dige ello de plata que paresia que tenia 4 garras que sostenía la gema además tenia diamantes acomodados rodeado al corazón cuando Mérida toco a la criatura la gema brillo intensa mente que sorprendo a las 2 cuando eso paso no perdió tiempo y empezó a tratar las heridas que pudo

Mérida: balla ise lo que pude pero tengo que ver como llevarte al castillo para tratar las demás- en eso se limpia el sudor con de su frente con su brazo cuando se sorprende por algo que escuyo

Criatura: gracias por ayudarme

Mérida: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa puedes hablar- da un grito de sorpresa al escullar que la criatura puede hablar

Criatura: claro que puedo hacerlo de verdad estoy agradecida por haberme ayudado

Mérida: bueno de nada y por cierto me llamo Mérida y tu como te llamas aaa y que eres nunca e visto a alguien como tu

Criatura: es un gusto en conocerte Mérida yo me llamo Opalo Hope y soy una gargola- en eso Opalo le extiende su mono a Mérida para que la estrelle

Mérida: el gusto también es Mio Opalo Hope- estrellando la mano de Opalo ambas sintieron una conexión de amistad en eso Mérida ba por angus para que la ayude a llevarla al castillo en el camino ella esta pensando como meterla al castillo en eso se le ocurre en prestarle su capa para cubrirla aparte por que la ropa que tenia puesta era algo corta y rasgada paresia que era la única era de color verde de tiras con unas mangas que colgaban cuando entraron todos la quedaron mirado pero no le prestaron atención Mérida dejo a angus en su corral mientras metía a Opalo al castillo ta adentro la llevo asu alcoba.

Mérida: espérame aquí Opalo si no tardo no agas ruido si – en seo Mérida sale de su habitación y se dirige en busca de su madre y padre para que la ayuden a currar a Opalo

Eleonor: Mérida ya llegases anda vamos a cenar ya es hora

Mérida: no mamá no aurita necesito que me ayudes en algo es muy importante- agarrando la mano de su madre y jalándola Asia su habitación

Eleonor: Mérida que te pasa tranquila que tienes hija luces muy preocupada pasa algo malo- en eso la reina de detiene y le pregunta al acariciar la cabeza de su hija en señal de tranquilizarla

Mérida: mamá en contre a algien que necesita atención tiene muyas heridas en todo su cuerpo- explicándole a su madre en eso la reina sale corriendo la habitación de su hija cuando la reina estaba apundo de abrir la puerta es detenida por su hija

Merida: mamá espera antes que abras la puerta déjame explicarte una cosa mas acerca de ella por primera no te vallas a espantar al verla.

Eleonor: hija por que debería espantarme

Mérida: es que ella no es una persono sino una grargola

Eleonor: que as dicho una que- un como asustada por lo que le digo su hija

Mérida: mamá ella no es mala si lo fuera yo no estaría aquí ella tubo la oportunidad de atacarme pero no lo hizo- tratando de esplicarle y suplicando para que no la dallaran

Eleonor: esta bien hija vamos a ver como esta y curar sus heridas – suspirando y tomando su frente como señal de frustración do otravez

Mérida: grasias mamá- grita de alegria y brinca – mamá creme ella es buena

En ese momento ambas damas entran ala habitación encontrando a Opalo serca de la ventana observando el paisaje de afuera

Mérida: hola Ópalo ella es mi madre y te ayudara ca curar tus heridas

Ópalo:- al voltear noto a Mérida junto a una elegante mujer y noto una corona, dio ala conclusión que es una reina y Mérida una princesa-: es un honor en conocerla su majestad y le agradezco su hospitalidad y generosidad- ópalo ase una reverencia Asia la reina

Eleonor: no tienes que agradecer nada déjate que te revise y cure tus heridas Mérida anda ve por unas coas para que cure sus heridas y hilo y aguja para que cierre las mas profundas

Mérida: si mamá boy enseguida- en seso sale de su habitación y se dirige por lo que le pidi su madre

Ópalo: si su majestad- en eso se acerca para que bea sus heridas en eso Eleonor se sorprende al ver las heridas y son grabes las que tiene pereciera que estubo en una batalla o asta una guerra muy dura-

Eleonor: pobrecita mírate que paso con tigo be o que mi hija iso lo que pudo para curar tus heridas

En eso la puerta se abre y entra Mérida con todo lo que le pidió su madre segida por su padre y hermanos

Fegus: querida dise Mérida que alguien esta herido bueno ay que v….- en eso se calla al ver a Ópalo sentada junto a su esposa y se lleva un susto pero en ese momento agarra su espada para atacarla pero es detenido por las dos mujeres que les explica todo lo sucedido

Eleonor: bueno Ópalo nos puedes contar que te paso y de donde bienes- le pregunta mientras ella esta curando sus heridas junto con Mérida que ella las limpiaba

Ópalo: bueno esta bien les contara todo y bendo de un lugar un poco retirado de aquí vivia en un castillo un poca parecido al zullo todo empezó- en eso empiesa a contar todo

Flashback

Ya estaba anocheciendo todos los del castillo se alistaban para una gloriosa cena para celebrar otro año junto con sus amigas y protectoras las gárgolas. Todos bailaban, comian los niños jugaban junto con algunas gárgolas mientras las otras andaban por el castillo y otras volaban en eso escullaron unos fuertes rugidos y se llegan a divisar unas sombras.

Todos los miembros de la familia real y los demás habitantes del castillos preparan para una invasión junto con las gárgolas mientras las demas personas se pone a salbo y se esconde cuando llegan a divisar a unos dragones que llebaban a unos vikingos en ese momento empezó una vallaba sangrienta que todos los habitantes murieron solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron por que huyeron escoltados por unos soldados y unas cuantas gárgolas mientras que otras se quedaron a que los vikingos no los sigieran a los sobrevivientes de la familia real. En eso uno de los vikingos se da cuanta de un hombre que por su apariencia es un hechicero que lansa un conjuro para que no sigan a los sobrevivientes en eso es herido y cae al suelo en eso una de las gárgolas se da cuenta y va en su ayuda. Y deriba atodos los que tienen a sus pasos y los levanta.

El hechicero le lanza un Ellison a la gárgola mientras le indica que hulla cuando esculla que uno de los vikingos le dice al que párese que es el líder el se acerca ala gárgola sobreviviente que le diga a los demás que el biene de berk por ordenes de Estoiko el basto en eso el se sube a su dragon ye el resto de los vikingos asen lo mismo y se van con las cosas que robaron junto con las gemas de las gárgolas muertas. En eso el hechicero le indica a la ultima gargola que se Balla a un lugar lejano y se ponga a salvo a ella y al libro y cuando llegue el momento se unirá con el resto del clan en ese momento cae muerto ella con pesadez obedece la ultima petición de su amigo y huye al llegar a unas tierras leganas.

fin del flashbacks

Ópalo: eso es todo lo que paso y pienso encontra a esos vikingos y a su lider para aserles pagar por lo que hisieron a mi clan ( incluidas a las personas del castillo)

Eleonor y fegus: tranquila si necesitan un lugar para quedarte te puedes quedar a qui con nosotros- sonriendo con amabilidad y ternura

Hola a todos estes es el capitulo 1 ya veran como sigira la amistas


	2. Chapter 2

Hola disculpa por dejarlo asi sin que ópalo respondiera en este capitulo sabrán como iniciará esta amistad

Capitulo 2 JURAMENTO DE AMISTAD

Opalo: De verdad se los agradezco su invitación de quedarme bueno si no es molestia me gustaría dormir no e dormido en muño tiempo- en eso empieza a bostezar y a tallarse los ojos

Eleonor: bueno Ópalo deja que pida a modi que te prepara una habitación para que duermas cómoda.

Ópalo: no es preocupen por eso yo en cualquier lugar puedo dormir- en eso se va serca de la ventada de la habitación y acomoda para dormirse

Fegus: Ópalo es caso a Eleonor acepta y duerm…..- no termina la frase cuando ve que ópalo se convirtió en piedra los reyes, Mérida y los trillizos se soprbrendieron al ver a ópalo se convirtió en piedra

Mérida: que paso por que se convirtió en piedra

Eleonor: tranquila hija solo esperemos que despierte-agarrando un libro que estaba donde estaba sentada Ópalo y empieza a ojearlo y leer lo que entendía asta que encuentra algo que aparéese de repente en unas hojas en blanco donde explica por que Ópalo se convirtió en piedra y la reina se tranquiliza

_Este escrito solo pueden leerlo personas de buen corazón y que el corazón de esmeralda resplandezcan con su resplandor en eso un laso de amistad iniciara y las amistad verdadera resplandecerá y se abrirá las puertas…._

Fegus: querida a que se refería eso que acabas de leer- cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para entender

Merida: bueno solo tenemos que cuidar de ella y que no le pase nada cuando este asi.

En eso ve que los trillisos se acercan para verla de cerca con una curiosidad pero en ese momento asen algo inesperado ajarran las sabanas de su hermana y tapan a Ópalo y dejan a sus padres y hermana con boca avierta asta el piso por aser algo como eso.

Eleonor: niños por que hicieron eso- acercándose a sus hijos- en eso los 3 niños solo sonrieron y salieron corriendo afuera de la habitación

Fegus: jajajajajajaja balla que niños pensé que iban a romperla

Merida: realmente me sorprendieron ami tambien pero al pareser le agrada Ópalo cuando la vieron se sorprendieron

Al sigiente dia en la mañana Ópalo despierta con un fuerte rugido y con sus ojos de un tono blanco brillando y que despierta a Mérida que ase que se caiga de la su cama en eso ella levanta y se aserca a ópalo mientras ella se estira cuando de repente entran el rey con su espada en la mano junto con unos guardias que el rey al entrar saca a los guardias den un empujón.

Fegus: Mérida, Ópalo buenos días durmieron bien a por cierto Ópalo tu fuiste la que iso ere gran rugido

Merida y Ópalo: buenos dias

Ópalo: si sumajestad fui lo siento pero es algo normal asi siempre des pieto al igual que mis hermanos y hermanas

En eso la reina entra ala alcoba de su hija con un vestido en sus manos

Eleonor: buenos dias hija y Óplo

Mérida: mamá y eses vestido que traes en las manos – un poco preocupada por que savia que venia.

Opalo: buenos dias reina Eleonor – asiendo una reveriensia

Eleonor: Mérida arréglate cuando estés lista baja a desayunar si a Ópalo ven acompásame para que te pruebes este vestido que traje para ti –en eso sale de la habitación y entran habitación de bordado de la reina

Opalo: sumagestad de verdad no se moleste con este que tengo es suficiente.

Eleonor: claro que no de verdAd insisto que te lo pongas de verda tu vestido ya esta muy desgarrado- dandole el vestido

en eso Ópla se lo pone pero se cudre con sus alas por la pena cuando ya lo tiene puesto se da cuenta que no le sierra por sus alas en eso la reina la ayuda y empiesa a ser unos cambios al diseño del vestido en la espalda para que cierre el vestido cuando ya esta de ve alo legos para contemplar el vestido ellala be perfectca pero opalo esta un poco incomoda

Eleonor: te bes muy vien- agarandose las manos

Ópalo: ay lo sientopero me siento incomoda y las mangas me aprietan y mi cola le falta movimiento- en eso la cola trada de asomarse debajo del vestido y se empieza a levantar

Eleonor: balla que se ara las mangas te aprietan bastante bueno deja ver que ago y lo arreglo bueno namas tendrás que usar su vestido y bamos a desayunar si – en eso Ópalo se cambia su ropa y las dos bajan a desañunar

Ya después del desayuno los reyes presentaron a Ópalo a todos los del castillo disiendo que ella vivirá con ellos asta que ella lo desea y que la traten como una persona y miembro de la familia. Después de eso ella y Merida salen al bosque a pasear. Las dos reían alegre mente mientras Mérida mantaba a su caballo angus y Ópalo volaba las dos se divertían cuando llegaron al bosque justo al circulo de rocas donde merida vio por primera ves las luces mágicas en eso empiezan a pareser un camino de las luces mágicas que Mérida le contó a Ópalo en el camino las dos se sorprendieron al verlas

Mérida: mira Ópalo son las luces mág… -no alcanso a terminar cuando Ópalo la interrimpio

Ópalo: su esencia es muy parecida ala magia de Óberon

en eso las persigue seguida de Mérida asta llegar a lo mas profundo del bosque asta entrar a una pequeña cueva por lo mas raro que fuera no era oscura sino era muy eliminada por los hermosos cristales que avia por que reflejaba la lus que entraba asta el fondo en eso siguieron caminando a sta llegar asta el fondo donde Avia un hermoso lago que en el centro abia una islita donde crecía unas rosas de todos los colores.

Mérida: que hermoso es no lo cres

Opalo: si es muy hermoso me recuerda a mi hogar ay magia muy antigua en este lugar

Mérida: Ópalo de done bienes exacta mente- acercándose para estar mas serca de ella

Ópalo: como dije vengo de un lugar algo léganos de aquí pero no muy legos avia escoses para que sepas pero mi clan y yo fuimos esculpidos de piedras que fue trasportada del mismo reino del rey Oberon y con magia de el fue que nos dio vida y el mismo rey nos dio a todo el clan gemas que cada una tiene una habilidad especial la mia me permite sentir los corazones bondadosos y puros asi se si son buenos y crueles creo que por eso esos vikingos nos atacaron para apoderarse de ellos pero no saben al morir el portador la gema pierde sus habilidades y poderes y regresan a su lugar de origen- en eso ópalo le contó todo a Mérida por ya confiaba en ella aparte por que la consideraba su amiga.

Mérida: grasias por contarme todo de verdad que tal si asemos un juramento de amistas justo aquí.

Ópalo: si me parese bien

En eso las dos asen un juramento Mérida le da la mano a ópalo pero ella estrella la muñeca de Mérida y ella se pregunta el porque y Ópalo le explica que las gargolas asi sellas un juramento pero también saludan pero también simbolizan un laso y este laso es uno de amistar eterna al terminar salen su su lugar que se volveré su lugar favorito de las 2 y siguen paseando en eso Ópalo se acuerda que necesita encontrar algo que dejo cuando la encontró Mérida.

Ópalo: Mérida necesito encontrar mi espada

Mérida: tienes una pos bamos a buscarla

En eso las dos salen a buscarla en los alrededores donde estaba Ópalo cuando la encuentra es una espada de empuñadura de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas en forma de corazón la hoja es de un metal blanco y su funda es negra. Cuando ya la tenían regresaron al castillo por que ya era algo tarde al llegar fueron recibidas por la reina Eleonor que le pidió las dos que la acompañaran al cuarto de bordado.

Mérida: mamá que sucede para que nos quieres

Eleonor: aaa para que Ópalo se pruebe su vestido que tengo para ella y para que veas como le luce- en eso le da el vestido a Ópalo para que se lo ponga

Ópalo: gracias simagesdad por el vestido es hermoso- en eso lo estiende para verlo bien en ese momento se ba a una parte de la habitación donde ay una aria para que Ópalo se pueda colocar su nuevo vestido al diferensia del otro era mas cómodo y el vestido tenia una abertura para que su cala este afuera el vestido es largo y casual es de un color verde.

Eleonor: vamos sal para que te podamos ver- en eso Ópalo sale para que la vieran las dos mujeres

Mérida: si te ves bien con ese vestido

Ópalo: grasias

En eso las tres se dirigen al comedor para almorzar ya todos en el comedor empiezan a platicar de lo que hicieron en el día Mérida le contaba todo asus padres de lo que hicieron omitiendo de su lugar secreto desde que paso eso an pasado dias la amistad se bolbio mas fuerte – Ópalo empeso a proteger el castillo asiendo guardia por las noches y en ocasiones en el dia se iba turnando para dormir asi estubo viviendo Ópalo jugaba con los trillizos y los vigilaban ya todos los del clan ya la veina como un miembro mas asta los loros ya la conocían asta sus hijos pero al principio se llevaron un gran susto al conocerla asi fue pasando el tiempo en el castillo-

hola a todos este es el fin de la historia de lasos de amistad espero que les guste por que luego are una continuación a se me olbido una casa y es la descripción de Ópalo.

Ella es una gargola femenina con aspecto de una tigresa banca y sus alas también tienen frangas negras al igual que su cuerpo para mañor de talles del personaje ballan a mi cuenta de deviantart ai encontraran todo sobre el personaje y juego subire un dibujo de Ópalo como se vera en esta historia espero que les agrade bye


End file.
